rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Category Tags
The new category system uses a standardized set of tags that you would add to the bottom of your article. Suggestions for major additions to this method should be discussed on the Category Planning page. NOTE: THESE TAGS ARE BEST PUT AT THE END OF THE ARTICLE AND ONLY ONE OF EACH TAG SHOULD BE MENTIONED! Game Articles Release Status Categories :If a game article has little or no altered content from the , please report it on the Deletion Requests article. :If a game is 100% completed and released to the public, add ::Category:Completed Projects (PC) :If a game is abandoned without completion, add ::Category:Abandoned Projects (PC) :If a game has only released one or more demos and is done in the episodic style (releasing each chapter as its own game), add ::Category:Episodic Projects (PC) :If a game has only released one or more demos and is done in the standard style (progressively releasing edited versions of the same demo), add ::Category:Demo Projects (PC) Battle Style Categories :If a game uses Turn-Based Combat, add ::Category:Turn-Based RPGs :If a game uses Active-Time Combat, add ::Category:Active-Time RPGs Genre Categories :If a game mostly consists of puzzles and little else, add ::Category:Puzzle Setting Categories :If a game is set in the Science Fiction genre, add ::Category:Sci-Fi :If a game is set in the High Fantasy genre, add ::Category:High Fantasy Maker Categories :If a game was made using RPG Maker 2000, add ::Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2000) :If a game was made using RPG Maker 2003, add ::Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003) :If a game was made using RPG Maker XP, add ::Category:Releases (RPG Maker XP) Creator Categories :If you find a vanity page that does not mention any games released by that person, please report it on the Deletion Requests article. :If a game was made by a specific creator, try and locate that creator on our ' '. If and only if you can't find them (and you are not that person) may you create a vanity page for that person and put a LINK to the game's article on that page. Either way, then edit the page of the game's creator and add ::Category:Releases by Creator Resource Categories Maker Categories :If a resource was made to work with RPG Maker 2000, add ::Category:Resources (RPG Maker 2000) :If a resource was made to work with RPG Maker 2003, add ::Category:Resources (RPG Maker 2003) :If a resource was made to work with RPG Maker XP, add ::Category:Resources (RPG Maker XP) Custom Battle System Categories :If a resource is a Custom Battle System for RPG Maker 2000, add ::Category:Custom Battle Systems (RPG Maker 2000) :If a resource is a Custom Battle System for RPG Maker 2003, add ::Category:Custom Battle Systems (RPG Maker 2003) :If a resource is a Custom Battle System for RPG Maker XP, add ::Category:Custom Battle Systems (RPG Maker XP) Custom Menu System Categories :If a resource is a Custom Menu System for RPG Maker 2000, add ::Category:Custom Menu Systems (RPG Maker 2000) :If a resource is a Custom Menu System for RPG Maker 2003, add ::Category:Custom Menu Systems (RPG Maker 2003) :If a resource is a Custom Menu System for RPG Maker XP, add ::Category:Custom Menu Systems (RPG Maker XP) Tutorial Categories :If a resource is a Beginner Tutorial for RPG Maker 2000, add ::Category:Beginner Tutorials (RPG Maker 2000) :If a resource is a Advanced Tutorial for RPG Maker 2003, add ::Category:Advanced Tutorials (RPG Maker 2003) :If a resource is a Expert Tutorial for RPG Maker XP, add ::Category:Expert Tutorials (RPG Maker XP) ETC :I think you get the gist. Basically you need add the appropriate tags so it can be navigated to from the main page without searches.